


Mulled Wine

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: Who doesn't like mulled wine?





	Mulled Wine

The words echoed in Al’s mind, loud as church bells. ‘But Scorpius hates mulled wine,’ Rose had said with wide eyes. Al nearly choked on his pumpkin juice.

He decided to wait until classes were over and they had a bit of free time on their hands before dinner. He found Scorpius in the common room, frowning over his Astronomy book.

Al sat beside him and watched, gathering up his courage before asking quietly, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Scorpius glanced at him. “Tell you what?”

Al rolled his eyes. “That you hate mulled wine.”

Scorpius’s hand froze in mid-writing.

“Rose told me.”

Scorpius remembered the previous night, how thoughtful and romantic Al had been. They had sneaked up to the astronomy tower for star gazing, and Al had got cake and pie from the house elves, and even got a bottle of mulled wine for Scorpius to try. He had said he wanted their first Christmas to be special and then they could make it into a tradition.

Scorpius stared at his quill for a very long time. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Al frowned. “Hurt me?”

“Yes, you looked so excited and wanted me to have a great night, which I did,” Scorpius added hastily before Al could say anything. “I just, I didn’t want to ruin it.”

“So you lied.”

“I just didn’t tell you.”

“So you lied.”

“Okay, fine, I lied. Sorry!” Scorpius grabbed Al’s hand and held him tight. “Look, I just didn’t want to mess things up.”

Al didn’t pull away. “Being honest doesn’t ruin anything, Scorpius,” he said quietly.

“Sorry, I promise not to do it again.” He lifted Al’s chin and smiled before giving him a kiss. Al responded in kind and by the time they broke apart, they were both grinning.

“So, what do you have against mulled wine?”

Scorpius grimaced. “Like, warm wine, really?”

“It’s a great Christmas drink.”

Scorpius feigned a horrified look. “It’s horrible.”

“Shut up!” Al’s lips swallowed whatever witty response Scorpius had wanted to say.


End file.
